The dark side of the moon
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Une voleuse met la main sur un joyau, mais pas celui qu'elle désirait...du moins avant de le dérober...Shoujoai AokoxKoizumi
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages du manga Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

The dark side of the moon

Chapitre 1

Aoko s'efforçait d'arborer l'air le plus nonchalant possible tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte du lycée, que ce soit la lueur d'innocence qui pétillait dans ses yeux bleus ou le sourire candide qui s'affichait sur son visage enfantin, rien dans son apparence n'aurait pu éveiller les soupçons de l'abominable pervers qui la collait d'un peu trop près depuis quelques jours…Bon, il la collait toujours d'un peu trop près, et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans leur salle de classe, mais ces jours-ci, il devenait de plus en plus insupportable…A moins que ce ne soit elle qui ait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter ?

Oh et puis de toutes façons, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Elle allait lui donner une leçon dont il se souviendrait longtemps, en tout cas suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il cesse de la harceler pendant au moins quelques jours…

Qu'il s'avise seulement d'essayer de soulever sa jupe comme il avait tant de plaisir à le faire plusieurs fois par jour, tout les jours…Cette fois, elle ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher, bien au contraire…D'ailleurs c'était bien l'une des rares fois où elle était impatiente qu'il le fasse…Est-ce qu'il l'avait pressenti ? En tout cas, il s'était abstenu de lui jouer son tour pendable favori aujourd'hui…Est-ce qu'elle allait devoir soulever elle même le voile de tissus qui recouvrait ses jambes, pour dévoiler non pas la couleur qui excitait la curiosité de son camarade mais une arme secrète qui le ferait trembler de terreur s'il avait la moindre idée de sa nature ?

Un frisson parcourût l'échine de la lycéenne tandis qu'elle sentit un regard de prédateur se poser sur son dos…Apparemment son ennemi de toujours s'était enfin décidé à passer à l'attaque…Parfait, elle l'attendait de pied ferme. Ralentissant son pas, la jeune fille résista à la tentation de se retourner pour croiser le sourire narquois de celui qui se rapprochait d'elle à pas de loup, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il recule au dernier moment en voyant le propre rictus sadique qui avait plissé ses lèvres…

Mais la main de la personne qui était derrière elle, loin de se diriger vers sa jupe remonta vers son épaule pour s'y poser délicatement.

Surprise de cette réaction inattendue, Aoko préféré s'arracher brusquement du contact de son camarade. Il essayait sûrement de détourner son attention pour mieux frapper, elle ne tomberait pas dans le piège…

Visiblement vexé du mépris par lequel sa cible réagissait à son geste, Akako Koizumi entreprît d'être plus directe, cette fois elle ne se contenta pas de poser une seule main sur les épaules de sa future victime, et au lieu de les tapoter doucement, elle les agrippa fermement de manière à la forcer à se retourner vers elle…

Aoko fût doublement surprise, d'abord parce qu'elle s'était attendue à trouver face à elle le visage moqueur de Kaito et non celui méprisant de Koizumi, ensuite parce que sa camarade de classe dardait vers elle un regard plus glacial que jamais… Un regard presque inhumain dans lequel semblait danser les flammes de l'enfer…

Décontenancé par le mélange d'étonnement et de terreur qui se reflétait dans les yeux de sa rivale, la reine du lycée s'efforça de redonner à son propre visage l'expression la plus aimable et la plus rassurante possible…Elle ne tenait pas à ce que son plan échoue et gagner la confiance de l'amie d'enfance de Kaito était essentiel à son accomplissement…

« Bonjour…Aoko… »

« Oh…Bonjour Koizumi…Tu veux me jeter un nouveau sort ? »

La sorcière serra le poing, est ce que sa future victime était loin d'être aussi idiote qu'elle l'avait crû ?

« Qu'est…ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« La dernière fois que tu m'as agrippé comme ça, c'était le jour où tu m'avait jeté ce sortilège, celui qui devait m'aider à devenir adulte… »

Koizumi se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement face au sourire candide de sa camarade. Visiblement le sortilège dont elle avait parlé n'avait toujours pas fonctionné, elle était toujours aussi naïve…De toutes façons, même sa magie ne serait jamais assez puissante pour briser l'épaisse couche de naïveté sous laquelle était enfouie cette petite idiote…Quoique, après le tour qu'elle allait lui jouer, elle volerait définitivement en éclat…puisque le charme avait parfaitement fonctionné sur la sorcière, elle s'était bien décidé à devenir adulte…Les adultes était ceux qui avait compris que l'on ne pouvait obtenir son bonheur qu'en l'arrachant à une autre personne, que ce soit ce voleur qui détenait le sien entre ses mains ou cette petite idiote qui l'empêchait de récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit… Les adultes étaient ceux qui avaient laissé leur naïveté et leur bon sentiment au placard avec leurs jouets d'enfants…Les adultes ne tendaient pas leurs mains vers des rêves aussi insaisissable qu'un certain voleur, ils refermaient leurs doigts sur un bonheur bien concret…Les adultes était ceux qui connaissait la trahison, parce qu'ils l'avaient pratiqués…ou parce qu'ils en avaient été eux même victime lorsqu'ils s'obstinaient à rester des enfants…Ce soir, elle ferait pénétrer de force cette gamine dans le monde terrifiants des adultes pour prendre sa place dans celui douillet de l'enfance…

Puisque Kuroba s'obstinait à n'aimer que des gamines, ou plutôt une certaine gamine, alors elle allait en devenir une elle-même…

« Eh bien…tu as deviné juste…sauf que cette fois, j'ai besoin que tu vienne chez moi pour te faire bénéficier de ma magie…J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas et que tu ne déclineras pas mon invitation ? »

La proposition inattendue prît Aoko de court mais la légère lueur d'appréhension qui avait clignoté un instant dans le regard déterminé de la reine du lycée finît par la convaincre.

« Bien sûr que non…Et puis comme ça, nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance… »

« Oui, après tout, ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais me rapprocher de toi… »

La jeune fille timide écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

« Plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer… »

_« Ou pour être plus précise, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer… Mais tu vas avoir très vite l'occasion de t'en rendre compte… »_

Même si elle était attendrie par l'expression la joie presque enfantine qui pouvait se lire sur le visage de Koizumi, Aoko ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver quelque chose d'étrange, presque malsain…Ce devait être l'aspect surréaliste de la situation, voilà tout… Voir la reine du lycée essayer de gagner son amitié alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais tenu en très haute estime, elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible…Peut-être que c'était la timidité qui était à l'origine de la distance que la sorcière semblait mettre entre elles…Après tout, même quand elle la traitait de gamine ou de fille quelconque, Aoko n'avait jamais senti la moindre méchanceté dans la voix de sa camarade, seulement de l'amusement… Et même si elle avait déjà vu Koizumi la fixait d'un regard presque haineux, ça n'était jamais arrivé que lorsqu'elle était à côté de Kaito, peut-être que c'était lui qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter…Pourtant, quelques semaines après son arrivée dans le lycée, elle lui avait confié qu'elle était amoureuse de lui…Mais peut-être qu'elle avait fini par se rendre compte à quel point Kaito pouvait être insupportable parfois et que tomber amoureux de lui était certainement la pire chose qui puisse arriver à une jeune fille… Oui, qui pouvait tomber amoureux de cet irritant petit pervers après avoir contemplé sa vraie nature ? Bon, c'est vrai que parfois, il pouvait se montrer attentionné et même…gentil mais c'était rares…Trop rares…Mais cela ne rendait ce genre de moment que plus précieux…Ce genre de moment où elle avait l'idée fantasque qu'il était possible à quelqu'un d'aimer son ami d'enfance…et qu'il était peut-être même possible que l'irritant magicien soit capable d'apporter le bonheur à celle qu'il aimait…Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle aussi avait vécu ce genre de moment avec lui que Koizumi avait pu croire qu'elle pouvait aimer Kaito ?

« Tu sait, Koizumi, je crois que je ne te connaissait pas vraiment, contrairement à ce que je croyais…En fait, peut-être même que nous pourrions devenir amie ? »

Après tout, elles avaient quelques petites choses en commun grâce à un certain apprenti magicien…Et même si elle était intimidante la plupart du temps, Koizumi pouvait parfois être mignonne comme tout… Oui il y avait de ces moments où, comme Kaito, sa camarade de classe montrait un visage beaucoup plus adorable que celui hautain de la reine du lycée…Comme par exemple le visage intimidé qu'elle avait en ce moment tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux…Est ce qu'elle était surprise parce que pour une fois, une jeunes filles du lycée semblait ressentir autre chose que de la jalousie ou de la peur à son égard ? Oui, ce devait être ça, décidément la sorcière pouvait être adorable par moment…

« Oui, en effet, tu ne me connaissais pas vraiment…Mais puisque tu accepte mon invitation, tu va avoir très vite l'occasion de t'en rendre compte… »

En cet instant, les deux jeunes filles partageaient le même sourire joyeux…Mais si l'un était sincère, l'autre n'était qu'une façade…Ou peut-être pas ?

Après tout Koizumi débordait réellement de joie…à l'idée que sa rivale allait lui permettre de dérober le cœur d'un voleur qui la fuyait depuis trop longtemps…

----:----

Aoko était effrayé autant qu'émerveillé par l'invraisemblable bric à brac qui remplissait chacun des étagères de la pièce où l'avait entraîné Koizumi.

La reine du lycée s'était toujours considéré et se comportait la plupart du temps comme une adulte, ce que Aoko lui enviait parfois, alors voit que sa maison débordait d'objet qui aurait été plus à sa place dans des illustrations de livres pour enfants…Oui, on se serait réellement cru dans la chaumière d'une sorcière…

L'amie d'enfance trouvait ça aussi mignon que repoussant…Il fallait quand même avouer que le contenu des étagères était parfois des plus macabres…

Promenant son regard sur les animaux momifiés, les bocaux débordant de substances dont elle préférait ignorer le contenu et les amulettes aux motifs aussi élégants qu'étranges, la lycéenne finit par le fixer sur l'immense miroir qui trônait au centre d'un des mur de la pièce… Un miroir dont les luxueuses dorures encadrait un verre brisé…

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton si beau miroir ? »

La sorcière haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Je l'ai fracassé en lançant ma brosse à cheveux dessus… »

Aoko écarquilla légèrement les yeux, Koizumi semblait si calme, si sûre d'elle même…excepté quand elle était avec elle ou Kaito alors comment avait-elle pu perdre son sang froid à ce point ?

« Mais…pourquoi ? »

La propriétaire des lieux renifla.

« J'ai détesté ce que j'ai vu s'y refléter ce jour là… »

Un mystérieux gentleman cambrioleur dont l'infortuné miroir avait osé lui prédire qu'il serait le seul homme qui ne succomberait jamais à son charme…Quel meuble stupide…stupide et inutile…Sa prédiction était bien évidemment fausse puisqu'elle ferait le voleur sien ce soir…Enfin…Vu la manière dont elle comptait s'y prendre, en un sens, ce ne serait pas à elle que le voleur succomberait…

La tristesse qui se refléta dans le regard que son invitée tourna vers elle fit naître un début de panique chez l'un des trois pires ennemis du Kid, est ce qu'elle avait deviné le triste sort qui l'attendait ?

« Mais tu n'avait aucune raison de faire ça ! Tu es l'une des filles les plus belles et les plus séduisantes de notre lycée… »

« Un imbécile a pourtant bien du mal à s'en rendre compte… »

« Kaito ? Laisse le continuer d'être idiot, tu mérites mieux que lui de toutes façons… »

Oui, vraiment Kaito ne méritait pas la reine du lycée, la simple pensée qu'elle puisse être amoureuse de lui attristait Aoko…Mais peut-être que…ce n'était pas de la sollicitude qui se reflétait dans ses paroles mais de la jalousie…et de la peur ? La jalousie envers quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun problème à admettre ses sentiments pour l'insupportable autant qu'adorable magicien et qui faisait tout pour qu'il devinent réciproque, contrairement à elle qui n'agissait que trop timidement à son goût…et au goût du lycéen apparemment puisqu'il ne s'était pas montré aussi entreprenant qu'elle l'aurait voulu…Ou plutôt pas de la façon qu'elle aurait voulu…De la peur à l'idée que Kaito puisse lui préférer Koizumi, après tout sa beauté était loin de pouvoir surpasser la sienne, et la reine du lycée était plus expérimenté et entreprenante qu'elle dans le jeu de la séduction…

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça… »

Aoko trembla légèrement. Est-ce que Koizumi avait deviné la vraie nature de celle dont elle voulait faire son amie ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Toi, tu n'a aucun effort à faire pour attirer son attention… »

La sorcière n'avait pas fourni le moindre effort pour dissimuler la rancœur exprimée par ses paroles…

Elle était amoureuse de Kaito au point d'être jalouse de tours pendables dont elle était victime ? Elle était désespérée au point de vouloir bénéficier de son attention de cette façon contrairement à elle qui aurait voulu que l'intérêt de son camarade se manifeste sous une autre façon ? La tristesse d'Aoko pour sa camarade lui serra le cœur… Peut-être que Koizumi méritait plus qu'elle l'amour de son ami d'enfance…Son amour semblait beaucoup plus sincère et passionné que le sien s'il pouvait aller jusqu'à la faire désirer d'être la victime d'un obsédé qui ne lui convenait pas…

« Ce miroir…Est-ce que c'est à cause de Kaito que tu l'as brisé ? »

Koizumi eût un sourire désabusé.

« On peut dire ça, oui… »

Est-ce que l'indifférence de celui qu'elle aimait avait poussé Akako jusqu'à douter de sa propre beauté ? Aoko retint un soupir, décidément cet insupportable gamin ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il faisait souffrir les autres…Particulièrement celles qui étaient tombés amoureuse de lui…

« Tu sais…Tu ne devrais pas prendre trop à cœur ce que pense cet idiot…Personne n'est plus belle que toi…En tout pas grand monde… »

Un léger tremblement agita les doigts que la reine du lycée passa dans ses longs cheveux aussi noir que les plumes d'un corbeau… Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de cette gamine pour savoir que rien au monde ne pouvait surpasser sa beauté…Mais cette beauté dont elle avait toujours été si fière, ce n'était plus celle qu'elle aurait voulu avoir…La beauté qu'elle désirait posséder était celle capable d'être un appât suffisant pour faire tomber un certain voleur dans ses filets…Même si cette beauté se présentait sous la forme du visage enfantin de l'idiote qui se rapprochait doucement d'elle…

« Je suis parfaitement au courant, mais voit-tu, un idiot m'a appris que la beauté la plus importante n'était pas celle qui se reflétait dans les miroirs… »

Un idiot qui lui avait fait verser une larme lorsqu'il lui avait appris cette vérité…Une larme de trop puisqu'elle avait brisé le fil tenu avec lequel elle l'avait lié à elle…Mais une larme qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir versé pour autant…

Aoko de son côté réfléchissait aux paroles énigmatiques de sa camarade. De quel beauté voulait-elle parler ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre que la séduction n'était pas seulement une affaire de belle apparence mais aussi de charme ? Mais Koizumi n'avait jamais manqué de charme, alors quel était cette beauté qu'elle voulait avoir ? Une beauté invisible à l'œil nu puisque le charme se reflétait aussi bien dans la grâce naturelle de chacun de ses gestes, l'élégance de ses vêtements que la fierté qui illuminait habituellement son regard quand elle n'était pas éclipsé par la haine ou la tristesse…

« Alors la beauté la plus importante… où est ce qu'elle se reflète ? Comment est qu'elle se reflète ? »

La sorcière demeura silencieuse avant de soupirer.

« La beauté la plus importante…elle se trouve là… »

Tout en parlant la sorcière avait doucement posé sa main sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur.

« La beauté qui se reflète dans les miroirs…n'en est que l'écrin…Un bel écrin peut mettre en valeur un diamant grossier mais il ne peut pas le rendre plus scintillant et précieux qu'il n'est vraiment…Et le plus beaux des diamants resplendit même dans le plus vulgaire des écrin…Il resplendit au point de capturer le regard qui n'avait fait que s'attarder sur le diamant incrusté dans le plus luxueux des écrin…Il le capture…au point de le garder définitivement prisonnier… »

Koizumi soupira de nouveau. Ses pensées contredisaient ses propres paroles…Après tout, elle avait prévu de tromper un voleur en incrustant un diamant grossier dans l'écrin du seul joyau à attirer sa convoitise…Un diamant grossier, celui avec lequel il avait comparé son cœur, un cœur qui n'était pas suffisamment scintillant pour qu'il veuille le dérober…L'écrin grossier et mal travaillé qui renfermait la seule pierre précieuse que le Kid ne rendrait jamais à son propriétaire après l'avoir dérobé…D'ici quelques minute selle réuniraient ces deux choses pour forger le piège le plus efficace qui soit…Un piège que lui aurait envié un commissaire comme un détective métis…Quoique…Ils ne voulaient pas capturer le fantôme qui les hantait tous de la même façon qu'elle…Et de toutes façons…Est-ce que son piège serait assez efficace ? Est ce que le voleur se laisserait tromper par l'écrin au point de confondre une vulgaire imitation avec l'original ? Le Kid pouvait-il confondre un bout de verre, noirci par le temps et les intempéries au point d'en être devenu opaque, avec le plus immaculé des diamants d'innocence ?

« Koizumi…Cette beauté dont tu parles…On dirait que tu pense que tu ne la possède pas… »

« Si c'était le cas, elle aurait capturé depuis longtemps le regard de celui dont je désire l'attention… »

Un léger tremblement agita les doigts de la reine du lycée quand elle sentit la vulgaire roturière qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier refermer sa main dessus.

« Tu te trompe, tu sais…La beauté dont tu parle, tu l'as déjà…C'est juste qu'un idiot est trop aveugle pour la voir… »

« Cet idiot l'a vu…Il l'a évalué à sa juste valeur…Elle n'est pas assez précieuse pour qu'il désire s'en emparer… »

Arrachant sa main à l'étreinte de celle d'Aoko, la sorcière finit par se tourner vers elle avec un regard légèrement irrité.

« N'en parlons plus, cela m'irrite plus qu'autre chose et nous ne somme spas là pour ça après tout… »

S'emparant fermement du bras de la lycéenne attristé, elle la traîna devant sa table de travail.

« Après tout, si je t'ai amené ici, c'est pour te jeter un sort…Tu le savait déjà, non ? »

Aoko acquiesça en souriant d'un air mélancolique. Pauvre Koizumi, elle était trop fière pour réclamer la sollicitude dont elle avait pourtant besoin, elle aurait dû le savoir.

« Oui…Mais tu ne m'as pas dit de quoi il s'agissait…ni à quoi il peut me servir… »

« Oh mais c'est tout simple…C'est un sort qui scellera définitivement notre amitié…Un sort qui nous rapprochera au point de nous rendre inséparable…Au point que l'on ne pourra plus voir l'une sans imaginer l'autre… »

Rassuré par le sourire amusé qui avait fait disparaître la mélancolie sur le visage de sa camarade de classe, l'amie de Kaito eût un sourire ému face à la touchante attention de celle qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus attendrissante. Un sourire amusé qui élargit légèrement celui à qui il s'adressait tandis qu'elle s'emparait d'une paire de ciseaux en argent.

« Mais pour le réaliser, il me faut confectionner un, non deux talismans…qui nécessite juste deux petites choses de ta part…Ca ne te dérangera pas de me les donner n'est ce pas ? »

La lycéenne acquiesça d'un air compréhensif.

« Bien…Pour commencer il me faut une mèche de cheveux…une mèche de tes cheveux…ça ne te dérange pas de m'en donner une ? »

Pour toute réponse Aoko souleva entre ses doigts une de ses mèches rebelles sur laquelle Koizumi referma ses ciseaux avec un léger sourire gourmand avant de s'en emparer délicatement…

S'asseyant à sa table, la sorcière coupa une mèche de ses propres cheveux qu'elle entreprît ensuite d'entremêler avec celle que lui avait confié son amie… Lorsque les long fils de soie d'un noir de jais furent réunis les uns aux l'autres au point qu'il soit impossible de les démêler, Koizumi s'empara doucement de la main de celle qui s'était penché vers elle pour observer le rituel d'un air curieux…

« Bon, je vais te demander un petit peu plus pour obtenir le second composant de mon charme…Est-ce que tu serait prête à verser ton sang pour moi ? Oh ne t'inquiète pas, une légère goutte suffira… »

Aoko ayant acquiescé de nouveau à sa requête, la reine du lycée enfonça doucement la pointe de ses ciseaux dans le doigt de sa camarade avant de le promener doucement sur la cordelette qu'elle avait confectionné en tressant leurs cheveux…Lorsque le talisman eût acquis une teinte écarlate, sa créatrice renouvela le rituel avec son propre sang…

Refermant ensuite ses ciseaux autour du fil rouge, Koizumi le coupa en deux part égal avant d'en enrouler une autour de son poignet.

« S'il te plait...Est ce que tu pourrait nouer les deux extrémités de ce fil ? »

La jeune fille obtempéra sans un mot…et sans se douter que la joie qui se reflétait dans le regard de son amie était tout sauf saine…La joie que faisait jaillir en elle la pensée que sa propre rivale était en train de collaborer à sa réussite sans le savoir et avec un sourire naïf…Un sourire naïf qui dissipa quelque peu la joie de la sorcière...mais pas sa détermination…

« Parfait…À présent c'est à mon tour… »

Les mains de Koizumi tremblèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle enroulait le second fil rouge autour du poignet de sa victime…Etait-ce la joie ou la culpabilité qui la faisait trembler ainsi ? A moins que ce ne soit un mélange des deux ? De toutes façon, un cambrioleur l'avait habitué aux sentiments ambigus…Un cambrioleur sur le cœur duquel elle allait refermer ses griffes dans quelques instants…

Se levant de sa chaise, la sorcière prit doucement les mains de son amie dans les siennes.

« Maintenant, ferme les yeux…Rassure-toi, dans un court instant…ce sera fini… »

Dès que sa cible eût obtempéré à sa demande, la reine du lycée se laissa aller à avoir un sourire aussi sarcastique que cruelle tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux à son tour en murmurant quelques mots dans une langue oublié de tous…ou presque...Les membres de sa famille se les étaient transmis de générations en générations jusqu'à ce jour béni…Celui de sa réussite…

Aoko fût submergés par un déséquilibre qui la fit chanceler avant qu'il ne laisse la place à une sensation d'inquiétante étrangeté…comme si elle n'était plus à sa place dans l'univers qu'elle ne percevait plus…

Ouvrant timidement les yeux, la jeune fille manqua de défaillir tandis qu'elle faisait face à son propre reflet dans le miroir de Koizumi…Un reflet qui serrait toujours ses mains entre les siennes…Un reflet qui lui adressait un sourire narquois qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas comme le sien… Un reflet qui se trouvait non pas de l'autre côté du miroir de la pièce mais devant, comme s'il venait de le franchir pendant qu'Aoko fermait les yeux…Un reflet dont le sourire cruel s'élargissait face à l'air éberlué de son propre reflet…

Koizumi avait menti à son amie, ce n'était pas deux chose qu'elle lui réclamait mais quatre…Les deux autres étaient son corps…et l'homme dont elles étaient toutes deux amoureuses…L'homme dont les désirs seraient exaucés en même temps que les siens puisqu'il allait avoir le plaisir de voir son amie d'enfance lui déclarer sa flamme…

Elle avait réussie, le diamant que désirait tant son voleur était à présent dans le plus beaux des écrin tandis que celui qu'il avait négligé était maintenant dans incrusté dans un ornement bas de gamme…Un ornement bas de gamme mais qui était celui du joyau qu'il convoitait…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Celle qui avait l'apparence mais non l'âme d'une sorcière mit plusieurs instants à se remettre suffisamment de sa surprise pour poser la question qui la hantait, d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus comme la sienne.

« Qu'est…ce qui s'est passé ? »

La jeune fille qui lui faisait face lui adressa un sourire suffisamment narquois pour que le visage qui lui était le plus familier lui paraisse être celui d'une autre personne…une personne dont elle commençait à réaliser à quel point elle ne la connaissait pas…

« De quoi est ce que tu t'étonne ? Je t'avais bien dit que ce sortilège nous rapprocherait l'une de l'autre…au point que l'on ne pourrait plus voir l'une d'entre nous sans penser aussitôt à l'autre…Tu constatera que je n'ai absolument pas exagéré… »

Une sensation d'oppression commença à s'insinuer dans l'esprit d'Aoko tandis que ce corps qu'elle n'osait pas mouvoir d'un millimètre s'était mis à trembloter.

« C'est une mauvaise blague de cette imbécile de Kaito, c'est ça ? Vous étiez de mèche tous les deux…Non, en fait c'est toi, Kaito, tu t'es fait passer pour Koizumi et pendant que je fermais les yeux tu as changé de déguisement pour me rendre folle…Mais tu ne m'auras pas cette fois… »

Koizumi avait déjà vu les yeux qui la scrutaient être illuminé par une colère plus terrifiante, aussi son sourire amusé s'élargit au lieu de se réduire.

« Si tu as des doutes sur ce qui est en train de t'arriver, mon miroir est là pour les dissiper…Après tout, il ne reflète que ce que nous sommes…Ou tout du moins ce que nous paraissons être… »

Tout en parlant, la lycéenne s'était légèrement écartée pour permettre à sa camarade de contempler la terrible vérité que lui renvoyait la plaque de verre brisé… Une vérité qui se présentait sous la forme d'un visage qu'elle connaissait bien, celui d'Akako…Mais les traits de ce visage était déformé par une expression qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé y voir, un mélange de peur et d'étonnement semblable à celui qu'elle avait pu contempler dans le miroir des toilettes de son lycée, le jour où Kaito s'y était glissé pour lui jouer un tour bien moins pendable que celle qui l'avait invité chez elle…

« C'est…ça ne peut pas être vraie…Si tu crois que tu peut me tromper avec un miroir truqué, Kaito…Ce n'est pas avec un tour de magie aussi stupide que tu pourras m'avoir… »

La pâleur du visage qui fascinait la quasi-totalité des garçons du lycée d'Aoko contrastait avec les paroles qui s'étaient échappée de ses lèvres tremblotantes.

Tout en réajustant une des mèches rebelles qui encadrait le visage enfantin sur lequel un magicien se plaisait tant à faire naître une expression renfrognée, Koizumi se mit à renifler.

« Ne compare ma magie avec les petits tour de passe-passe de ton ami…Les attrapes nigaud de Kuroba sont efficace pour persuader les gamines qui sont assez bête pour croire encore à leur rêves qu'ils peuvent se réaliser…Ma sorcellerie peut donner une terrifiante réalité à leurs pires cauchemars comme à des rêves d'adultes…Des rêves qu'une petite fille comme toi ne peut sans doute pas imaginer… »

Malgré le sourire cynique qui plissait ses propres lèvres, l'ami d'enfance de Kaito parvint à apercevoir dans les yeux à travers lesquels elle voyait auparavant le monde une lueur qu'elle pouvait rattacher à ses souvenirs…La même lueur mélancolique qu'elle avait vu se refléter parfois dans son propre miroir lors des rares moments de sa vie qui n'était pas troublé par un irritant petit farceur…

Rassuré de voir un semblant de familiarité dans un monde qui semblait avoir perdu toute logique au point d'en devenir plus effrayant que jamais, Aoko parvint à reprendre un air plus serein face à la sorcière.

« Je pensait…que la magie…n'avait rien de magique… »

La mélancolie laissa la place à l'amusement dans les yeux de celle qui pouvait se contempler à elle même à loisir tandis qu'une petite fille emprisonnée dans un corps de reine se mordillait les lèvres devant la maladresse des mots qui s'en étaient échappés.

« Pourtant quand notre ami commun a tourné en ridicule le petit sort dont je t'avais fait cadeau, il y a quelques mois, tu l'avait plutôt mal pris… »

« Oui mais…ce n'était pas…pareil…C'était juste un jeu…pour m'aider à avoir confiance en moi...C'est ce que…je pensais… »

Koizumi étouffa un petit rire qu'on aurait pu croire aussi enfantin et innocent que le visage qu'il avait déformé.

« Eh bien cette fois, ça n'a plus rien d'un jeu…En tout cas, si c'en est un, je crois bien que je suis…pardon que tu es la seule qui puisse le trouver amusant…Et puis bon, tu devrais te réjouir, j'ai réalisé ton rêve, tu as l'apparence d'une adulte maintenant, et tu n'y a pas perdu ton âme d'enfant au passage… Je crois que chacun de nous y gagne au change, non ? »

Aoko lutta pour redonner un semblant de logique à ce qui l'entourait, même en admettant que la magie existait réellement et qu'elle avait bien échangé son corps avec celui d'Akako…Comment se faisait-il que cette dernière ait voulu prendre sa place ? Elle qui passait son temps à s'irriter ou à se moquer gentiment d'elle parce qu'elle avait toujours l'apparence et le comportement d'une gamine ?

« Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? »

Le reflet d'Aoko leva un sourcil.

« Hum…Est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur de manipulation ? Peut-être qu'en ce moment même un certain détective est en train de déclarer ses sentiments à son voleur à ta place…Je paierait cher pour voir ça si c'était réellement le cas… »

« La première fois que tu m'avais parlé…Tu me disait que ça t'énervait de voir quelqu'un se comporter comme une gamine à mon âge…tu m'avais appris ce sort pour ça alors…pourquoi ? »

Le cœur de Koizumi se resserra tandis qu'Aoko pouvait constater que le second sort de son amie avait parfaitement fonctionné, le sourire désabusé qui lui était adressé était bien celui d'un adulte.

« Tu finiras tôt ou tard par l'apprendre, mais ce qui différencie un enfant d'un adulte, c'est le regret des choses précieuses que l'on ne peut plus avoir, parce que le temps nous en a éloigné…Et puisque tu néglige celles qui sont à ta portée, eh bien il était on ne peut plus juste que nous échangions nos rôles… Je te laisse volontiers celui de l'adulte rongé par ses regrets, je garderais celui de la petite fille amusée par son magicien… »

Un silence pesa avant qu'une voix ne le brise timidement... Une voix qui était dépourvu de la fierté et la confiance en soi qui s'y exprimait habituellement.

« Kaito…c'est pour lui que tu voulais…que tu as… »

« Quel serait l'intérêt de redevenir une gamine…sauf si c'était pour un gamin ? »

En cet instant, chacun des deux jeunes filles aurait pu oublier la situation hors du commun et croire qu'elles étaient réellement devant un miroir et non devant un corps qui ne leur appartenait plus…puisqu'elles partageaient le même sourire attristé…

« Tu es amoureuse de lui…à ce point ?Au point de vouloir…devenir ce que tu semblait tant détester ? »

L'idée que quelqu'un comme Koizumi puisse envier sa situation à ce point là demeurait incompréhensible à celle qui l'avait vu se concrétiser de la plus inattendue des façons…

« Mais peut-être que si je te détestais…c'est parce qu'en fait tu avais ce que je désirais avoir… »

« Pourtant…ce sort pour devenir adulte…Je l'ai vu à ton propre poignet le lendemain du jour où tu l'avais inscrit sur le mien…Alors c'est que…tu ne voulais pas…être comme moi…que tu détestait l'idée d'être comme moi, non ? »

La lycéenne en regardant d'un air affligé celle qui avait l'apparence d'une sorcière sans en être une pour autant…

« Il se trouve que ce jour là, j'avais rencontré un magicien qui m'avais montré que j'étais encore une gamine, contrairement à ce que je croyais…Et à l'époque, je pensais que si je n'avais pas pu soumettre ce petit charlatan, c'est parce que seule une adulte le pouvait…J'ai fini par comprendre que je me trompais, c'était l'inverse… »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est que tu es tombé amoureuse de Kaito ? Quand je t'ai posé la question, en classe de neige, tu avais refusé de me répondre… »

La jeune femme détourna les yeux de celle qui lui avait posé la question.

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi est ce que je devrais te le dire du reste ? Enfin, je suppose que ce serait la moindre des choses vu le tour que je t'ai joué…Tout simplement parce que cet idiot a été le seul à se rendre compte de l'existence d'une gamine que tout le monde avait négligé…et à se mettre en tête de la consoler…ne serait-ce qu'en lui offrant…une rose et…un tour de magie…Enfin, ça n'avait rien de magique…sauf pour une gamine… »

Aoko tressaillit face aux paroles énigmatiques de celle dont la mélancolie se reflétait dans les yeux de sa rivale…La scène qu'elle décrivait ne leur était que trop familière…

« Qu'est ce que...tu veux dire par là ? »

Une lueur de joie malsaine pétilla dans le regard que la sorcière tourna vers sa victime.

« Tu ne peux plus comprendre maintenant…Seule un gamin, ou à la rigueur une gamine le pourrait…et tu es une adulte… »

Les doigts de la reine du lycée se crispèrent avant que l'irritation de l'amie d'enfance ne laisse la place à une curiosité entremêlée de tristesse. Pourquoi sa camarade avait-elle parfois l'air d'être celle qui souffrait le plus de son tour de magie ? Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de Kaito ? Aoko avait parfois du mal comprendre pourquoi il lui arrivait elle même de voir le magicien autrement que comme un farceur qui ne méritait rien de mieux de sa part que son balai dans la figure…. Mais quand on prenait la peine d'y réfléchir… Même si le kid passait son temps à ridiculiser son père, elle aurait sans doute été la dernière personne à désirer apprendre son arrestation…D'ailleurs, le commissaire grognon qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur ne semblait pas être dépourvu d'admiration, et même parfois d'affection pour son ennemi juré…elle devait être sa digne fille après tout…Et quoi de plus normal puisque c'était la seule famille qu'il lui restait depuis la mort de sa mère…la seule famille en dehors…d'un ennuyeux petit frère…qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer comme s'ils avaient été de la même famille…

Un petit frère espiègle, pervers, irresponsable et qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire oublier par ses frasques les moments où il donnait l'impression d'être une personne qu'on pouvait aimer…mas pas de la même façon qu'un frère, petit ou grand…

Est-ce que ces moments de tendresse et de sollicitude n'étaient que des farces ou des caprices de la part de l'apprenti magicien ? Qui était réellement Kaito ? Quel facette de lui n'était pas un masque derrière lequel il dissimulait ce qu'il était vraiment ? Quel visage avait-il dévoilé à la reine du lycée pour la faire succomber ?

Toutes les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait sur Kaito, Koizumi, elle-même…Elles étaient là…Au fond de ses yeux bleu qui lui avait autrefois appartenu…

Elles étaient là, à quelques centimètres d'elle puisqu'elle s'était rapprochée silencieusement de la sorcière narquoise…Si près et en même temps si loin…

Mais à cet instant, les profondeurs de l'océan bleuté qu'Aoko contemplait semblèrent s'ouvrir pour absorber complètement son esprit…et au fond de cet océan glacial où elle se sentait désespérément seule, l'ami d'enfance de Kaito trouva…un chapeau ? Un chapeau blanc qu'elle connaissait fort bien, celui du Kid…Un chapeau qu'elle souleva pour découvrir qu'il dissimulait…Deux colombes ?

Oui, deux oiseaux d'un blanc aussi immaculé que le costume de leur maître… Deux oiseaux qui avait l'outrecuidance de se servir d'elle comme perchoir… Le premier avait planté ses délicates petites serres sur ses doigts et la fixait d'un regard dans lequel se reflétait…de l'affection ?

Le second était perché sur son épaule et frottait doucement les plumes de ses ailes contre sa joue… Ces ailes d'un blanc qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer à la cape qui se déployait dans le vent, celle qui était fixé aux épaules du Kid… Ce voleur dont le sourire était débordant de tendresse et la voix aussi douce que les plumes de ses colombes…

Ce gamin qui lui murmurait doucement qu'elle se trompait…que sa sorcellerie, loin de lui permettre de lier le cœur des autres ne faisait que dissimuler le diamant étincelant qu'il recelait… Ce diamant qu'il avait dérobé à une sorcière à l'aide de quelques mots et d'un tour de passe-passe…mais qu'il avait aussitôt rendu à sa propriétaire avec un sourire moqueur alors…qu'elle aurait précisément voulu qu'il le garde…Puisque c'était uniquement entre les doigts du cambrioleur qu'il étincelait suffisamment pour être visible dans l'obscurité…

L'obscurité qui était illuminé par le costume blanc du voleur dont la vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil… Le fil sur lequel elle s'apprêtait à abattre sa faux… Comment ? Comment ce voleur minable avait-il pu la faire reculer ? Il n'avait même pas cherché à utiliser une de ses pitreries pour ça…Non, juste à exhiber le diamant qui était apparu miraculeusement entre ses doigts de nouveau…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la magie, la fausse magie, pouvait elle créer des miracles hors de portée de la vraie ? Pourquoi cet insupportable gamin qui avait bien choisi son surnom lui avait-elle sauvé la vie alors qu'elle venait d'essayer d'arracher la sienne à deux reprises ?

Ce Kid dont Aoko avait pu entrapercevoir derrière le monocle, le mélange d'amusement et de sollicitude qu'elle n'avait vu se refléter que dans un seul regard…Celui de…

_« …Kaito ! »_

L'instant suivant, l'amie d'enfance du voleur émergea du monde dans lequel elle avait basculé pour regagner le manoir de celle dont elle avait partagé un court moment non plus seulement le corps mais aussi les souvenirs…Celle qui la fixait d'un regard éberlué qui était cette fois tout à fait à sa place sur le visage derrière lequel elle apparaissait à sa camarade…

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? La même question traversa l'esprit des deux jeunes femmes, et la même réponse apparût simultanément à la conscience de l'une comme de l'autre…

La sorcière avait négligé un léger détail, si elle avait bien interverti son corps avec celui de sa rivale, les pouvoirs qu'elle possédait depuis sa naissance était lié au sang qui ne coulait plus dans les veines du corps qu'elle occupait… Et cette dernière, sans même s'en rendre compte, y avait eu recours pour fondre un court instant son âme dans celle de la personne qui lui avait volé son identité…

Aoko demeura figé dans la stupeur devant ce qu'elle avait entrevu… Les secrets de l'âme du Kid, de l'âme de Kaito…et de l'âme de Koizumi…

Ce voleur qu'elle avait détesté autant qu'admiré…ne faisait qu'un avec celui qui pouvait lui faire crisper son poing autour du manche d'un balai avant d'accroître le rythme des battements de son cœur l'instant d'après… Derrière ces deux visages qu'elle avait trouvé indéchiffrable, chacun à leur façon, se trouvait la même personne…ou plutôt la même tendresse…

Et cette personne lui était apparue auréolé par des sentiments qu'elle connaissait mieux que personne pour les avoir elle-même ressenti…Ceux d'une petite fille à qui un magicien avait de nouveau donné envie de croire en ses rêves…Une petite fille qui lui ressemblait plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais pu imaginer…et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait à présent le visage de celle à qui Kaito avait donné un jour une rose…


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Aoko demeura figée par la révélation qu'elle venait d'arracher sans le rendre compte à celle qui avait pris sa place…Ce voleur qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer, ce voleur qui s'était introduit parfois jusque dans ses rêves pour glisser délicatement dans ses cheveux noir une rose identique à celle qui était apparu dans la main d'un petit garçon venu la consoler… Et ce petit pervers insupportable, dont elle voyait parfois le sourire apparaître également dans ses rêves, un sourire qui quelquefois contenait plus de tendresse que de moquerie…

La pensée qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une seule et même personne…Non, un seul d'entre eux devait être réel mais lequel ? Lors de cette compétition de ski, Kaito s'était amusé à revêtir le déguisement du Kid mais s'agissait-il réellement d'un déguisement ou bien.. ? Ou bien cette nuit là, est ce que son ami d'enfance s'était présenté à elle sous son vrai visage ? Un visage dont les traits étaient plissés en une expression amusée mais à ce moment là… A ce moment là, le voleur ne s'était pas amusée à ses dépens, il s'était amusé innocemment à rendre son sourire à une petite fille abandonné par un être cher…comme l'avait fait le petit Kaito il y a si longtemps devant une église…Oui, qu'il soit derrière le monocle du Kid ou non, le véritable visage de Kaito c'était celui là…Celui qu'elle avait revu à travers les yeux de Koizumi tandis qu'elle s'était plongé dans ses souvenirs…

Koizumi…et elle, quel était son vrai visage ? Celui de la reine du lycée qui faisait tout son possible pour lui voler Kaito ? La sorcière qui n'avait pas hésité à essayer de tuer le Kid, d'abord en envoûtant son père, et ensuite en menacent de sectionner la corde qui s'interposait entre un funambule et une chute qui lui aurait été fatale ? Les deux rôles lui convenaient chacun comme un gant pour ce qu'elle pouvait en voir… Mais c'était aussi…celle dont elle avait senti couler les larmes sur sa propre joue tandis qu'elle était plongée dans son esprit, et face à la même personne…Le Kid… Le magicien qui avait fait apparaître un diamant devant elle en soulevant le voile d'obscurité qui le recouvrait… Le gamin qui avait fait face à une adulte…et l'avait forcé à faire face elle-même à une gamine… La même gamine qui avait pris sa main dans la sienne pour y inscrire le mot adulte d'un air irrité… La gamine qui avait rougie comme une pivoine devant elle…D'abord lorsqu'elle avait éclaté de rire devant le défi qu'elle lui avait lancé de s'affronter sur la piste de ski pour le cœur d'un gamin…Ensuite quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle tenait tant à s'emparer du cœur de ce même gamin… Le rouge de la colère…et celui de la timidité…

Mais surtout une gamine avec laquelle elle n'avait plus semblé faire qu'un, non pas seulement parce qu'elles avaient partagés la même âme dans deux corps intervertis, mais surtout…parce que c'était les même sentiments que cette âme unique avait ressenti au fond d'elle-même…

Aoko voulait en avoir le cœur net, si bien que la reine du lycée posa fermement ses mains sur les épaules de la petite fille apeurée qui détournait timidement son regard devant elle…Oui, cette fois, on aurait pu croire qu'elles avaient interverti leurs rôles après avoir échangé leurs costumes de scène respectifs… On aurait pu le croire, si on avait seulement observé la scène comme un spectateur, les acteurs avait une meilleure idée de ce qui se déroulait réellement dans les coulisses…La présence qu'Akako sentit s'insinuer en elle n'était pas une âme aussi glaciale que la sienne, elle se présentait au contraire sous la forme d'une douce chaleur… Fermant les yeux pour lever un voile pudique sur son intimité, la sorcière eut l'amertume de constater que, même s'il n'était plus visible, le petit soleil continuait de plonger ses rayons au plus profond de l'obscurité qui constituait sa conscience, éclairant d'un jour nouveau les ténèbres dans lesquelles elle n'avait plus porté son regard depuis longtemps…

L'amie d'enfance de Kaito, pour sa part, ne ressentait pas de chaleur au fond d'elle, bien au contraire l'endroit où elle avait plongé ressemblait plutôt à un océan…Un océan glacial dans les profondeurs duquel elle s'enfonçait… Un endroit dépourvu de lumière comme de chaleur humaine, au point qu'Aoko du résister à la tentation de se replier sur elle-même pour sentir de nouveau cette chaleur plutôt que ce froid terrifiant qui résultait de son absence…Elle se sentait seule, si seule dans ce lieu, et pourtant…pourtant elle aurait du être environné par la présence et les émotions de sa camarade alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait elle contempler qu'un vide infini autour d'elle ? Ah mais…Non, elle n'était pas seule dans ce lieu lugubre, des visages avait commencé à y apparaître… Des visages anonymes, sans traits distinctifs mais dont les propriétaires portaient tous le même accoutrement, l'uniforme de leur lycée…Des visages qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de graver dans sa mémoire car ils étaient tous interchangeables pour elle… Les visages de tout ceux qui tournoyaient autour d'elle comme autant d'astres gravitant autour d'un soleil dont ils espéraient qu'il l'éclaire de sa lumière… Oui, elle était et resterait celle dont la présence rayonnait, non pas celle qui aurait besoin d'être éclairé au sein de son obscurité… Une obscurité qui n'avait rien d'effrayant à ses yeux puisqu'elle en était la reine…Une obscurité au sein de laquelle une lune s'obstinait à rayonner faiblement…Une lune dont les pâles rayons surpassait dans cette obscurité ceux de mille soleils… Une lune dont les rayons lui semblait être autant de chemins qu'elle aurait pu emprunter pour aller s'y réfugier… Des chemins… Non, des escaliers…Des escaliers de verre sur les marches desquels se reflétait une multitude de souvenirs… Une infinité de miroirs empilés les uns sur les autres, des miroirs qui ne lui renvoyait pas son image mais celle d'un certain voleur…Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait couru sur ses escaliers…ni le nombre de fois où les marches de verre avait fini par se fracasser, la faisant chuter de nouveau dans les ténèbres… La sorcière avait essayé d'éparpiller ces maudits morceaux de verre dans l'obscurité mais elle se blessait chaque fois que ses doigts se crispaient sur l'un d'eux, y récoltant une blessure à chaque fois... Une blessure dont s'écoulait non pas du sang mais des larmes… De minuscules gouttelettes non pas écarlates mais transparentes, des gouttelettes où se reflétaient une multitude de sentiments… La rage, la peur, le désespoir et la mélancolie… La rage à l'idée qu'un homme, un seul homme sur terre refuse de se soumettre à elle… La peur à l'idée que cette homme serait le seul qu'elle aurait pu désirer soumettre, que cet homme serait celui qui la soumettrait par son insoumission, que cette personne serait la seule dont elle désirerait sentir la présence…mais également celle qui piétinerait ses sentiments avec aussi peu de remords qu'elle l'avait fait avec ceux des larves qui rampaient à ses pieds…Le désespoir de constater que sa plus terrifiante peur s'était présenté devant elle sous le visage énigmatique d'un certain voleur… La mélancolie à l'idée que c'était précisément en voulant se protéger de sa plus grande peur qu'elle lui avait donné réalité…Oui…Si elle n'avait pas voulu éviter d'être blessé en s'efforçant d'être dans la position de celle qui blessait les autres…Si elle ne s'était pas installé sur le trône de la reine du lycée, alors ce diamant ne se serait pas terni… et le cambrioleur ne lui aurait jamais rendu… Mais il était trop tard…A présent, elle ne pouvait plus nettoyer ce maudit diamant des impuretés qui en avait terni l'éclat, que ce soit avec des larmes, sa sorcellerie ou en sauvant cette imbécile de sa stupidité et du détective qui avait failli en profiter…

Oui, il était trop tard…et ce diamant finirait par se fissurer lentement et tomber en poussière… Ce diamant fragile qu'Aoko avait soulevé délicatement entre ses doigts pour l'éclairer à la lumière de cette lune…Cette lune dont les rayons lui révélait le trésor qui était dissimulé à l'intérieur de cette enveloppe apparemment indestructible mais qu'un voleur avait cependant réussi à ébrécher…Et ce trésor, ce n'était pas la boite de pandore dont Aoko avait appris l'existence en même temps que le but du Kid, un but dont elle ne comprenait pas plus le sens que la sorcière qui avait fini par le découvrir… Ce trésor qu'elle découvrait c'était…un minuscule diamant plus petit que celui qui le contenait… Une autre boite de pandore mais dans laquelle une petite fille avait enfermé son espérance comme les rêves qui lui était associé…

Les pâles rayons de la lune en pénétrant dans la pierre précieuse en ressortaient sous la forme d'une multitude d'images, autant de variations autour du même thème ou plutôt du même personnage…Un voleur dont le sourire légèrement moqueur était loin d'être dénué de gentillesse tandis qu'il se reflétait dans les yeux d'une petite fille… Une petite fille qu'il émerveillait par ses tours de magie, une petite fille qu'il avait serré dans ses bras, une petite fille qui, à ce moment, aurait voulu être déjà une adulte, une petite fille qui s'était efforcé de démontrer à un certain lycéen que c'était une femme dont le Kid avait éveillé l'attention…Mais aussi une petite fille qui s'était rendu compte que le voleur ne la verrait jamais autrement que comme une enfant tandis que le lycéen ne la verrait jamais dans le rôle de la femme qu'il aurait voulu séduire…Une petite fille qui avait jailli de l'obscurité où elle s'était réfugié timidement pour arracher son plus précieux trésor à la voleuse qui s'était introduite de force dans son monde…

Mais dans ce monde là, elle ne pouvait pas apparaître autrement que sous la forme d'une enfant et n'avait donc aucune chance d'être en mesure de faire face à celle à qui elle avait donné le rôle et les pouvoirs d'un adulte…

Levant doucement le bras, Aoko regarda d'un air amusé la gamine qui se dressait sur ses pieds en tendant les mains pour récupérer son bien. Koizumi était déjà mignonne le jour où elle avait rougie devant elle, mais sous cette forme la lycéenne n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer doucement contre elle…et elle ne se gêna absolument pas pour le faire, au grand étonnement de la petite sorcière…

S'emparant doucement de la petite main tremblotante de la fillette, l'amie d'enfance de Kaito y déposa délicatement le diamant que sa propriétaire désirait tant récupérer. Sans un mot de remerciement, celle qui avait été rétrogradé au rang de princesse serra doucement son trésor contre son cœur… Lorsqu'elle écarta les deux mains qu'elle avait ramenées contre sa poitrine, le joyau n'y était plus mais Aoko n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir où il était dissimulé… Ce n'était même pas une cachette du reste, c'était sa véritable place…

Refermant ses bras autour du nouvel écrin de la pierre précieuse, la jeune femme la serra doucement contre son propre cœur en étant parfaitement conscience que son geste dans le monde spirituel de Koizumi se reflétait dans le monde matériel où leurs deux corps étaient demeurés puisqu'au même moment la reine du lycée était en train d'y étreindre sa rivale dans un geste maternelle…

La petite prisonnière se débattit, effrayé de subir le même sort que son diamant, mais malgré tous ses efforts elle finit par être absorbé entièrement dans le cœur de celle qui caressait doucement ses propres cheveux dans le monde réel…

Akako se recroquevilla sur elle même de peur de voir son esprit comme sa volonté être totalement submergée par celle de sa rivale, mais petit à petit, la chaleur comme la tendresse dans laquelle elle était immergé la poussèrent à ouvrir timidement les yeux…pour faire face à…son propre visage... Mais à l'instant présent, le reflet que lui renvoyait un miroir bien particulier était bien différent que celui que lui renvoyait le miroir qu'elle avait brisé…Le miroir vers lequel elle se retourna pour voir le visage qu'elle aurait voulu voir en cet instant…Un visage qui pour une fois n'était ni le sien ni celui d'un voleur…Un visage qui était certes souriant dans le miroir mais… Ce n'était pas ce sourire là qu'elle aurait voulu y voir…Celui qui étirait les lèvres de sa rivale était un sourire où s'exprimait l'étonnement d'une petite fille devant un bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé auparavant…Le sourire qu'elle voyait sur son propre visage était un sourire de tendresse presque identique à celui d'un certain gentleman cambrioleur…Identique mais...différent…

Koizumi poussa un léger soupir, elle avait prévu d'inverser les rôles avec la lycéenne mais…pas de cette façon…Non, vraiment pas…Alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne sentait pas frustrée de voir son plan se retourner contre elle ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle s'en réjouissait ?

Aoko de son côté trouvait le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir absolument parfait tandis qu'elle étreignait doucement la sorcière qui lui avait tourné le dos…

Fermant les yeux la jeune femme caressa doucement les cheveux de celle qui était contre elle en s'imaginant que ce n'était pas sa propre chevelure dan laquelle elle glissait ses doigts mais celle d'une autre…La reine du lycée ferma à son tour les yeux en se laissant doucement plonger dans la douce chaleur qui baignait son corps comme son esprit…

En temps normal, elle aurait considéré toute intrusion dans ses pensées les plus intimes comme un viol, mais lorsqu'un certain voleur avait réussi à s'introduire dans son âme, les choses ne lui étaient vraiment pas apparu de cette façon…Et elle ne lui apparaissait toujours pas de cette façon tandis que sa rivale s'aventurait dans le sanctuaire dont son ami d'enfance avait fracturé la porte avec délicatesse lors d'une certaine nuit enneigé…

Si elle s'était retrouvé à la place de sa rivale, Koizumi aurait pris soin de fermer toutes les portes de son esprit tandis qu'elle forçait l'accès de celles de sa victime alors pourquoi n'en faisait-elle pas autant ?

Est ce qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore suffisamment ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour ça ? C'était une possibilité qui aurait été loin d'être négligeable mais la sorcière était bien forcée de reconnaître que même dans ce cas, Aoko n'aurait fait aucun effort pour que la transparence des esprits ne soit pas réciproque…Akako ne pouvait le nier en aucune façon puisqu'elle avait succombé à la tentation d'explorer à son tour l'âme qui s'était fondu dans la sienne…Et la pensée qui occupait cette âme, le souvenir que sa présence avait fait remonter à la surface de sa conscience c'était…le jour de la saint valentin…Et la personne qui était lié à cette fameuse journée ce n'était pas tant le farceur qui s'était éclipsé avant que la lycéenne ne lui offre son chocolat mais…celle dont il avait refusé le chocolat… Et le regard au fond duquel cette personne avait laissé ses traces ce n'était pas un regard de jalousie ou même d'envie c'était juste un regard d'admiration…non pas vraiment d'admiration, plutôt un regard de bonheur devant la beauté qu'il lui était donné de contempler… Il n'y avait pas non plus la moindre trace de jalousie dans ce regard tandis que celle sur qui il se portait était en train de dévaler une piste de ski aux côtés de celui dont elles croyaient toutes les deux qu'il s'agissait de Kaito… Il y avait bien de la tristesse mais pas de colère ou de jalousie…alors même que celle qu'elle regardait s'éloigner avait pris soin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en lui proposant d'admirer son triomphe… On y voyait aussi de l'inquiétude tandis qu'il se portait sur la sorcière entraînant de force un lycéen sur le toit pour lui donner un avertissement qui s'adresserait à un certain voleur…De l'inquiétude à l'idée que ce serait plus que des avertissements qui y serait murmurés…mais cette inquiétude n'avait pas pour origine les raisons qu'aurait imaginé Koizumi…En tout cas pas seulement…

Akako n'était pas la seule à voir les souvenirs d'Aoko sous un jour nouveau, la jeune fille les voyait aussi sous une lumière nouvelle tandis qu'elle sentait son propre corps se détachait doucement de celui qu'elle occupait…Ouvrant les yeux, la lycéenne eût la surprise de se voir elle-même approcher ses lèvres des siennes…L'ami d'enfance manqua de défaillir devant le caractère surréaliste de la scène…A cet instant, elle avait réellement l'impression d'être face à elle-même tant l'attitude timide et craintive de celle qui gardait ses paupières closes était identique à celle qu'elle aurait eu si elle avait vécu la même situation avec un de ses camarades de classe… Et sans même y penser, Aoko referma ses yeux avant d'avoir l'attitude qu'elle aurait désiré que ce camarade de classe prenne dans la même situation…

Dans la mesure où la distance qui existait entre les deux jeunes filles avait été abolie de toutes les manières possibles, chacune d'entre elle pouvait savoir ou plutôt ressentir la manière dont ce baiser affectait celle qui en bénéficiait… Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que chacune poursuivait son exploration aussi bien physique que spirituelle de l'autre, les rares différences qui auraient pu subsister entre leurs sentiments respectifs s'estompèrent pour se dissiper finalement totalement… La seule chose qui subsista à la fin de la communion des esprits et des corps fût une seule âme… Une âme qui était totalement vide d'images…mais pas de sensations… Si les portes de leur vision avaient été maintenues closes, tout leur autres sens étaient plus en éveil qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été…

Et cette âme était celle d'une petite fille…qui ne sentait plus seule… Non la solitude comme l'obscurité avait totalement disparu du monde où s'étreignait les deux jeunes filles…


End file.
